Conventionally, it is known that a fuel injection device can switch an injection rate of a fuel based on an operation state of an internal combustion engine. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel injection device that switches between an operating state where a total number of injection ports injecting the fuel is small and an operating state where the total number of the injection ports injecting the fuel is large, according to an operation state of an internal combustion engine.